Evaluate the following expression when $c = 5$ and $d = 3$. $10$ $c$ $ + 3$ $d$ $ - 6$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${c}$ and $3$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(5)} + 3{(3)} - 6 $ $ = 50 + 9 - 6 $ $ = 53$